Can you Finish what you Started?
by Kaoruhana
Summary: Kenshin goes to his colleague, Sano's house for dinner. He meets Sano's little sister, Kaoru and finds himself attracted to her. The story briefly chronicles the relationship between Kenshin and Kaoru ending in their engagement. Implied S x M


**Hi everyone!**

** This is my new oneshot: **"**Can you finish what you started?" **

**It's about Kenshin and Kaoru going trough a slightly angsty and curious relationship. See how it works out.**

**

* * *

**  
Sano sighed at work. He had finished for the day and turned to his partner. Kenshin was a rather quiet man, but an amazing friend and partner nonetheless.

"Ready to go home Kenshin?"

"Yeah." Both men sighed. They were private investigators in Tokyo. The job was demanding, but at the same time, it was the perfect kind of job for the two men.

"Megumi said she's making a nice dinner since Kaoru's coming over too." Sano continued, moving around the room and closing the windows and blinds.

"Isn't that your sister?"

"Yeah." The taller of the two men stopped what he was doing.

"You should meet her-she's smart and energetic. Her roommate's out of town and Kaoru would kill herself with her cooking so we invited her over."

"Oh." Kenshin turned off his computer and turned to Sano with a slight smile. "Shall we get going then?" Sano nodded and quickly checked the remaining windows before leaving with the redheaded man.

Upon their arrival, the two men made out the shapes of two women talking with each other in the kitchen. One, Kenshin recognized as Megumi, the other he assumed was Kaoru.

"Come on Kenshin!" Kenshin nodded his head, stepping out of his car and walking inside the house with Sano.

"Missy, Megumi, look who's showed up for dinner!" Sano announced walking inside with Kenshin in tow.

Sano's home had a comfortable atmosphere around it. A bustle of movement was always there and Kenshin preferred it: compared to his place, this was better. The two women appeared from the kitchen as the men removed their shoes.

"Ken-san! I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" Megumi greeted rushing up to him.

"I'm fine Megumi. How about you? I heard you're pregnant."

"Just three weeks along and peachy. Here," the older and more elegant of the two females pushed forward the other, "Kenshin, this is Kaoru, Sano's little sister. Kaoru-Kenshin, Sano's partner at work."

"Nice to meet you." Kaoru held out her hand and Kenshin shook it, swiftly giving her a once-over.

"You too Kaoru-san." He saw the girl in front of him blush lightly and let go of her hand instantly. "Pardon me," he stated seeing the look on her face, "we'll talk later. Let's eat now since I can smell dinner already."

Kaoru eyed the man her brother had brought home with a wary eye. She didn't miss the hint in his words but couldn't help wondering what it was about either way. What kind of person was he?

* * *

"Kenshin, are you sure? I mean I could always drop her home." Sano stated as the two guests prepared to leave.

"It's fine. We live in the same area anyway, and I'm driving home now. Plus it's ok with Kaoru." Sano turned to his sister who nodded her head with a smile.

"Don't worry Sano."

"Alright missy." The two visitors, now ready, left. As they pulled out of the driveway, Kaoru pulled up the previous topic.

"What did you mean by your comment earlier?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." Kenshin drove for a while in silence until they stopped at a stoplight.

"I was afraid I was going to make a move on you right then and there."

"I'm flattered but debating whether or not to leave the car right now."

"I figured you would be."

"There's something you're hiding from me isn't there?"

"Maybe." The redhead replied as he shifted his gears and drove once again down the streets of Tokyo. "Do I take a left here?"

"Yes. Then you take the second right and that's my apartment building."

"I live one street down from you."

"Do you now?"

"Yes." Kenshin continued driving with no interruptions and arrived at Kaoru's apartment building soon after.

"Do you want to come inside for a while?"

"That wouldn't be a good idea Kaoru-san." She noticed that Kenshin's violet eyes were speckled with golden flecks.

"Does it have something to do with your eyes?"

"You're very observant aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Don't think I'll tell you something your brother doesn't even know." Actually, Kenshin corrected himself in his mind, Sano does know but I'd rather you didn't.

"But-"

"What?" Kenshin's tone reflected irritation at the girl next to him.

He leaned towards her and Kaoru felt her blush spring up again. Kenshin rested his head on her shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Leave now." He did not want his anger to get the best of him today: this girl was wearing his patience thin and his immediate attraction to her didn't help the situation.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." Kenshin answered mechanically as if he was talking to a kid. Kaoru stiffened, clearly insulted, and Kenshin moved back to look at her face.

"So it does have something to do with your eyes?" She asked bracing up her courage and brushing off the previous comment nonchalantly.

"I never said that." Kenshin bit his cheek to keep his tongue in check.

"But you-"

"Kaoru," Kenshin gripped his steering wheel in frustration, "can you stop being so enticing?" The words had come out the wrong way but he hoped she would understand his position right now.

"How? I wore modest clothes today and-" Kenshin turned to her and Kaoru stopped talking.

"You-" Kenshin pulled the keys out of his ignition, and unlocked the doors. "Get out now."

Kaoru, too scared to disobey, did as she was told. As soon as she stepped out of the car, Kenshin showed up in front of her and attacked her lips. All rational thoughts slipped out of Kaoru's mind as she returned the kiss with ardent fervor. When Kenshin pulled away, he stared at her and abruptly let her go.

"What-" The blue-haired girl hardly managed to get out the word between breaths when she was interrupted.

"Leave now."

Kaoru stayed where she was for a moment, before going up to her apartment. When she was safe inside her home, she looked out to see that the redhead's car had disappeared. What was that all about?

* * *

Kenshin groaned as he parked his car outside his apartment. Why had he done that?

He didn't want Sano's little sister caught up in his life. Sighing, he took out his car keys and walked upstairs to his apartment. His roommate Soujiro was there already, reading a book as he walked in.

"So how'd the meeting go?"

"Meeting?" The redhead asked curiously.

"Sano told me you'd be meeting Kaoru tonight."

"You know her?" All thoughts of the woman he had just driven home came back to Kenshin and he gently rested his head against the wall.

"Kenshin, Sano and I have been friends since we were little, yes I know her."

"Oh." Kenshin stayed in his position wondering why that thought had eluded his mind. Soujiro, keen as always, didn't miss a thing.

"What happened?" He asked putting down his book and turning around to stare at his redheaded roommate who still stayed in his position by the wall.

"I kissed her." Soujiro let out a whistle before picking up his book again.

"I thought Tomoe was the only one."

"I did too." Soujiro stared at his roommate who now glanced back at him. Deciding to say something, Soujiro added some afterthoughts hoping Kenshin would do what he suggested.

"Just call her later or you're going to be in hell. Knowing Kaoru, she won't rest until she knows what your intentions are." Kenshin nodded his head before calling it a night.

Unfortunately, sleep would elude him as it had done to King Henry and Macbeth because a certain raven-haired beauty would keep coming into his mind.

* * *

Kaoru sighed. Misao had come back earlier in the week and Kaoru had explained the encounter with Kenshin to her. Today, Misao was out on a date with her fiancé Aoshi and Kaoru was more than willing to order take-out. She always ordered more than she could eat, but leftovers were never a problem. The doorbell rang and she stood up hoping to see the delivery-boy at the door.

"Hi." She answered before shock registered on her face. "Kenshin, what are you doing here?"

"I was driving by and decided to say hello." Actually, he corrected himself inside his head; I was just dying to see you again.

"Well come on in." Kaoru moved inside and the redhead walked into the cozy apartment. "Have you had dinner yet?" Kenshin shook his head no seeing as that was the intent of his dropping by.

"Then why don't you eat with me?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin shot her a curious expression.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"No problem. I always order too much takeout. Is Chinese okay with you?"

"Yeah." Kenshin sat down on the couch and Kaoru took a seat next to him. He noticed the décor of the apartment was rather tomboyish, but with some flair of feminism. The T.V. was turned off and the coffee table currently served as what he believed was a makeshift dining table.

"So how's work been?" She asked initiating a conversation.

"Tiring. Sano and I have taken a new case and the witnesses are so hard to track down." Kenshin surprised himself with his words, sometimes he wondered how he could talk with her so easily.

"Mine hasn't been that great either."

"Really?"

"The magazine editor kept making me rewrite my article. In a way, I'm glad though, the end copy came out to be much better."

"Oh." Kenshin stored this fact in his mind. He at least knew what she did for a living now. A silence reigned within the room and Kaoru finally asked the question that had been on her mind all week.

"Why did you kiss me?" Kenshin opened his mouth to answer when the doorbell rang. Kaoru quickly excused herself and came back soon with dinner. She served the food waiting for Kenshin to say something.

"I like you."

"What?" The blue-eyed girl asked taken aback by the redhead's sudden comment.

"I like you." Kaoru stared at him not expecting such a straightforward response.

She couldn't get over her surprise when Kenshin attacked her lips for the second time in a week.

"What was that?" She asked when they broke apart.

"Go out with me." There was silence yet again as Kaoru weighed her options: going out with him did have its perks, she could say she had a sexy boyfriend. However, was she ready to jump into a relationship with a guy she hardly knew? Making up her mind, she spoke up.

"When?"

"Tomorrow night at seven. I'll take you to the Akabeko."

"Okay." Kenshin smiled taking his plate from Kaoru's hands.

"So what's for dinner?" he asked.

* * *

Kaoru stared at the redhead across from her.

"So you're an uncle?"

"Yes, Saito and I still don't get along though." Kaoru laughed at her date's childish expression.

"I think it's cool that Hiko decided to adopt you. It's almost as if he knew you and Saito would struggle to get along."

"I know what you mean. To this day, that's the one thing both of us siblings agree on."

"I have two brothers so I can say I somewhat understand. You know Sano. Yahiko's in Kyoto getting his degree."

"What's he majoring in?"

"Architecture. Surprisingly, his girlfriend is as well."

"Oh. Sano mentioned him a few times but never went into detail."

"Well, that's Sano for you." Kaoru relaxed under the restaurants atmosphere. She had always loved this place: walking in, it felt like she'd been transported to a neighborhood diner where everybody knew her and each other.

"So, what other secrets does Mr. Himura have hidden?"

"I don't know: ask away and perhaps you shall find out." Kaoru marveled at this man's demeanor. The way he carried himself, he spurned out confidence. Yet at the same time, it almost seemed scary to know she was eating dinner with him. It felt surreal.

"You know I can't help but feel that you're hiding something."

"Perhaps I am."

"Why?"

"This is our first date after all, I don't want you to get differing thoughts about me."

"Hmm." Kaoru took bites of her dinner and thought of her next question.

"What are your favorites?" she asked looking up at him.

"Well, book is Frankenstein; movie is V for Vendetta, food-nice homemade Yaki-soba," he brushed off Kaoru's look here, "song is "Soul meets Body," and I think that's it."

"Impressive list."

"Why thank you. May I inquire about yours?" Kaoru raised her eyebrows at the change in diction but answered his question.

"Book is Wuthering Heights, movie: definitely Pride and Prejudice-I'm a sucker for romance, food-tomato soup, and song-" she paused here for a moment. "Do you promise not to laugh at the song?"

"Promise."

"Butterfly, the DDR version." Kenshin leaned his elbows on the table.

"That's a random song."

"My best friend Misao and I, we love it. We came up with our own interpretive dance to it as teenagers and it's just so perfect. It's cute, romantic, and a song you can dance to."

"Hmm. Well now I know some more about you."

"And I about you."

* * *

Kaoru walked into Kenshin's new apartment and admired the décor. She and Kenshin had been together for around three months: while there were still some things she needed to learn about the man, she felt comfortable and relaxed in his presence.

"So this is what you left Sou-kun for?"

"More or less." Kenshin rummaged through his kitchen cabinets until he found his teacups and extra tea packets. "Is there a type of tea you'd prefer to drink Kaoru?"

"No. Whatever you have is fine with me." Kenshin nodded his head and busily made the tea while Kaoru examined her surroundings.

She came across a photo in a frame: the frame was turned over and Kaoru lifted it up to inspect it. The photo was of Kenshin and another woman. She was gorgeous and Kaoru had to admit that she felt self-conscious looking at the picture. The woman had her arms around Kenshin and the two of them appeared to be in love. Kenshin left the tea on the stove and walked into the living room wondering why Kaoru had gone quiet. His worry increased when he saw her location.

"Kaoru?" She turned around, guilty, with the photo frame in her hand.

"Kenshin," she asked walking closer and holding up the frame as she did so, "Who is this?" Kenshin took the frame harshly from her hands and sighed. Even after years, Tomoe still got to him. "Kenshin?" When she prompted again, Kenshin lost it.

"Who gave you the right to look at it?"

"I-"

"Just go Kaoru. I really don't want to talk to you right now."

"Kenshin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"GET OUT!" he roared his anger getting the best of him. He couldn't let Kaoru see him like this. He couldn't tell her he'd killed the woman in the photo. Kaoru fled, not bothering to close the door in a hurry.

After she disappeared, Kenshin closed his apartment door and sat down on his couch. How could he ever tell her he had killed his wife?

* * *

Kaoru rummaged through her purse trying to find enough money to pay the cashier at Starbucks. She was surprised however when someone handed the cashier a credit card.

"It's on me today." The blue-eyed woman whipped her head to her left meeting the eyes of the man she'd recently been avoiding.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed moving aside as Kenshin paid for her. She'd be sure to get Sano to pay him back later.

"I was drinking some coffee and just happened to see you rummaging through your purse so I decided to help you."

"Well, I really don't want to see you now."

"I'm sorry." Kaoru briefly gave the man next to her a glance making her way to the area where she was supposed to wait for her order. "Tomoe's still hard for me to talk about." Kaoru turned to Kenshin waiting for an explanation.

"She was my wife, and she's now dead. While I've moved on, it still hurts and I just don't like to be reminded of it as much." She looked into his eyes before spurting out words that she herself was surprised at saying.

"Can you tell me more about her tonight?" What shocked her more was that the redhead agreed.

"Yeah, no problem."

* * *

Kenshin sat across from Kaoru in his apartment that night.

"I suppose you want answers." He stated.

"Yes please." Kenshin took a deep breath before stating what he thought would chase Kaoru away forever.

"I killed Tomoe." Kaoru widened her eyes at the revelation.

"I didn't mean to." He continued, "I used to be a police officer. Tomoe was a public defender. We fell in love and eventually married. One day we were driving back home from work when we got into a car accident: I lived, Tomoe died. And" the redhead gulped before continuing, "I was the driver." He whispered the last part so silently that Kaoru strained to hear. What she did hear though, impacted her actions.

When he finished his story, Kenshin stared at his hands, seeing the images of that night flash before his eyes. He'd moved on per say but images of his deceased wife never ceased to torment him. That and the fact that he was the one driving. Kaoru stood up from her chair and approached Kenshin.

"It's not your fault." The four words she uttered with strong ardor penetrated through Kenshin and he let tears fall, tears that had been locked up inside for five years. As Kaoru kept repeating those four words while embracing him, Kenshin pushed away his barriers and allowed himself one more chance to love. One more chance was okay. He was going to make it this time.

* * *

Kaoru dug into the dinner her boyfriend made. To think, it was their six-month anniversary already.

"This is delicious Kenshin."

"Thanks." Kenshin's dining table was sparse save for a few candles and food. He sat next to Kaoru who eagerly helped herself to his food.

"Oh," Kaoru put down her chopsticks and reached for the bag she had discarded next to her, "This is for you. I hope you like it."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but I thought it would be nice, as a gift." Kenshin opened the bag and took out the box inside. He opened the box and admired the Seiko watch.

"That's amazing. Thank you."

"Your welcome." Kenshin lightly gave her a peck on the lips before he put the watch aside.

"Kaoru, there's something I have to tell you today."

"What?" Her blue eyes widened in curiosity as Kenshin grasped both of her hands in hers.

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Leaving?" Surely, she thought, he couldn't be breaking up with her on their six-month anniversary.

"Hiko wants me to join him in Mumbai."

"And you agreed?"

"I, I have nothing really important here so-" Kaoru's slap shocked him. It hurt more than he expected it to.

"What do you mean you have nothing?"

"I-"

"Please tell me you're lying." She interrupted. Her eyes brimmed with tears which she desperately sought to curb.

"I'm sorry." The two words shattered Kaoru. She stood up and left without even so much as a goodbye. When she left, Kenshin stared down at his hands. "I don't want to be a burden to you anymore."

* * *

Hiko watched his son. For the past ten minutes, he had stared outside the window, not even acknowledging his presence in the room.

"Ahem." Kenshin turned around and greeted his father.

"Sorry, I didn't see you."

"Apparently, there's something interesting outside that window." Hiko wasn't surprised by Kenshin's silence. He approached his son and sat down next to him.

"I'm not an idiot Kenshin, though I sometimes wonder if you are."

"What?"

"What did you do wrong now? You've been moping around for three weeks. The last time this happened was when-" A sudden thought struck the adoptive father. "Who is she?"

"What?"

"Who is she?" Hiko enunciated every syllable. After some more probing, Kenshin reluctantly answered.

"Kaoru Kamiya."

"I don't understand why you threw away someone as important as her." Hiko may have never met the girl in question, but he supposed this was the best answer that he could give at the moment.

"I didn't want to burden her."

"You're an idiot, do you know that?"

"I know." Hiko's demeanor changed and he stood up leaving his son to mope yet again.

"Fine then. I did my job, now go do yours."

It wasn't surprising that two hours later Hiko heard a knock on his study door.

"Come in." He already knew who the person on the other side was: only Kenshin and him lived in the solitary apartment.

"I want to go back to Tokyo."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then go. I can't tolerate your idiocy any longer."

"Me neither." The door clicked as Kenshin left. Hiko sighed. He'd have to meet this Kaoru Kamiya one day.

* * *

Kenshin took a deep breath before knocking. The door opened moments later and he met surprised blue eyes.

"Kenshin?" Well aware of his surroundings, Kenshin did the only thing he wanted. He pulled Kaoru closed to him and kissed her until they were both of breath.

"What the hell was that all about?" She demanded huffing.

"I love you." Kenshin was surprised at the way the words flowed from his mouth. It felt like they had been made to fit him today. On sudden impulse, he embraced Kaoru and held her as though she would disappear at any moment.

"I love you Kaoru Kamiya. I love you." Kaoru, hesitant at first, reached up and returned the embrace.

"Shh Kenshin, it's all right now. It's all right." For some reason, she had a feeling he needed to be held and comforted. "I love you too."

* * *

Kenshin picked up his house phone and muttered a quick hello. It was two in the morning and he really wanted to sleep.

"Nice way to greet your father isn't it?"

"What do you want Hiko?"

"You."

"What?" The redhead picked himself up and made himself comfortable on his bed. Next to him, he heard someone turning and looked to meet Kaoru.

"I need you Kenshin, please. I've got two cases and I'm handing one over to you because I know you have nothing better to do." Hiko's voice came over the phone.

"Who told you that?" Kenshin defended.

"Sources. Now come here."

"I won't."

"You will."

"I said I won't Hiko." Kenshin grounded out. Next to him, Kaoru lightly touched his arm and he calmed down. "Why choose me anyway?"

"Because, even though I call you an idiot, you're still my son and one of the best detectives I know." Kenshin sighed reflecting on his answer.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He hung up and settled back into bed pulling Kaoru closer to him.

"What did he want?" Kaoru asked as Kenshin held her like a little child would hold his favorite stuffed animal.

"He wants me to take a case."

"Why don't you?"

"I don't want to leave."

"But I thought Hiko only asks qualified people to take his cases?"

"So?"

"Kenshin, you're an idiot."

"That's what he says."

"Really?"

"Yes." Kaoru smiled tugging lightly on her boyfriend's hair and forcing him to look up at her.

"I think you're a really cute idiot."

"Why thank you." Kenshin leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss. "Now, how about we go back to sleep?" The redhead stifled a yawn as his girlfriend giggled.

"Good night Kenshin."

"Mmn." Was the grunt she received in response.

* * *

Kaoru walked home, well aware of her surroundings and acting strangely fearful.

Kaoru quickly turned into a street that she usually didn't take because it was the longer way home. She took another left and ended up in a neighborhood that she knew as well as her own. Working her way through the streets, she stopped at a house and rang the doorbell.

"Missy!" stated the rooster-head upon seeing her. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be heading home right now?"

"I want to go home with you. Can you walk me there?" Sano stared at his little sister. She was a strong girl and when she came to him for something, he knew it was something serious.

"Sure." He disappeared from the door for a second and came back with a coat. "Let's go."

The two siblings began walking towards the apartment that Kaoru lived in. She hated staying far away from people she knew but liked to be independent. As they turned, Sano brought up a conversation.

"You heard from Kenshin recently?" Next to him, his sister's breath hitched and he heard a quiet no. They were going to the apartment she shared with the redheaded man.

"I'm sorry missy." A sober silence followed before the tall man spoke again. "You know he'll be back though, don't you worry."

Kaoru dumbly nodded as she pulled her jacket tighter around her. The stillness in the air, the cloudless night sky, and the tense atmosphere were not soothing her. Something seemed out of place. She moved closer to her brother, seeking warmth and safety against the dead December night. It had been almost a year since she met Kenshin Himura, the redhead she was in love with.

"We're almost there." She stated, speaking for the first time since Sano had asked about Kenshin. He gave a grunt, which Kaoru took to mean 'yeah' as they climbed the stairs to the apartment. Unlocking the door, she stepped inside and waited for her brother to follow. When he didn't she turned around with a questioning glance.

"I need to go. But I'll stay if you need me." She saw the hint in his words and smiled.

"Hai. Goodbye." Sano gave her a nod, and walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets. Kaoru closed the door and walked into the kitchen to make a quick dinner. She pulled out the macaroni and cheese from the refrigerator and heated it up. Taking it out, she sat down on her living room sofa and began to eat.

Later she got ready for bed and felt a wave of calmness wash over her when she slipped into it. The warmth and comfort of the bed lulled her into a quick sleep.

* * *

Kaoru opened her eyes wondering what had woken her up. She shifted to see her alarm clock but instead saw a pair of violet eyes and a head of bright red hair. Even in her half conscious state, she knew who it was.

"Kenshin!"

"Hello Kaoru."

"Hmm." She snuggled up to him and tried to go back to sleep but shot her eyes open realizing something. "How'd you get in?"

"I still have the keys to my apartment."

"Oh."

"Now go back to sleep and when you wake up I promise to be there."

Sapphire eyes looked hopefully at him as she asked, "You won't leave this time?"

"No. I'll stay here for good as your husband."

"Good." She snuggled up to him, but stopped halfway through her actions. Her semi-conscious brain registered something: he's proposing. She looked up at her red-haired man and gave him a quick kiss.

"That's really good." Kenshin chuckled but drew her closer to his body and buried his head in her hair.

"Good night Koi." He murmured once she was fast asleep.

* * *

Kaoru woke up and smiled remembering the events from last night. She turned to see the empty bed. A wave of fear hit her, but it quickly dispelled when she heard Kenshin's voice in the kitchen. Wanting to double-check, Kaoru got out of bed and made her way towards the kitchen. Sure enough, there he was making a breakfast. Kaoru smiled, as she watched the scene.

"What are you making this morning?" she asked with a smile.

"A new dish, I picked it up from Hiko in Mumbai."

"What is it?"

"Something called Dosa."

"Looks like a crepe."

"It is like one so I guess so." He plated the ones that he had made and set them on the table. "Kaoru go take a shower." Kenshin took a whiff of the food he was making. "Smells delicious." He stated exaggerating.

"Stop doing that."

"What?" Kenshin asked innocently as his eyes twinkled with mirth. Muttering under her breath Kaoru left to her bedroom. He didn't need to exploit her hunger in that way.

Fifteen minutes later Kaoru made her way to the kitchen to find Kenshin reading the newspaper. She noticed that he had plated breakfast for her.

"Anything interesting?" she asked.

"No, but I do have something to tell you Kaoru." Kaoru sat down and stared at Kenshin, who had put his newspaper aside.

"Kaoru, I promised you last night that I want to stay by your side as your husband. I intend to keep it." Kaoru's eyes widened, as they usually did in situations such as this, especially when Kenshin got down on one knee and held out a ring. The redhead secretly hoped that his girlfriend's answer had not changed since last night.

"Will you marry me Kaoru Kamiya?"

"You idiot, of course I'll marry you."

* * *

**So what do you think? I personally believe that there are rough spots and things to be polished, but deem it worthy enough to be read. **

**I hope no one minded the random allusions to King Henry and Macbeth: that was A.P. English weaving itself into my writing. **

**As for the "V for Vendetta" thing: I've never watched it, but it's my best friend's favorite movie, so I know quite a bit about it. **

**And the "Dosa"- I wanted to be creative and have Kenshin cook something that's not the norm: so I chose the first thing that popped into my mind: the stuff my Mom made for breakfast two days ago.  
**

**Anyway, tell me what you think ^_^**

**Kaoruhana ^_^  
**


End file.
